


Overdads

by dilsency



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Overdads, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilsency/pseuds/dilsency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhardt confronts Soldier: 76 about his true identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdads

The locker room was mostly empty. The team had gone to celebrate their latest victory, all but two.

“Jack.”

Soldier: 76 turned, stunned. Reinhardt just huffed in response.

“Come on, I’d know that head of hair anywhere,” he joked. He was never a fan of tense situations, always trying to lighten the mood.

Reinhardt couldn’t see the man's expression, but he didn’t seem to be angry.

“I haven’t told anyone, old friend. If that worries you.”

76′s brows furrowed.

“Good. Thank you.”

To that, Reinhardt chuckled.

“To be honest, I think most of the old team have come to the same conclusion.”

Soldier: 76 didn't reply, and seemed to be in thought. Reinhardt examined him quietly, and it saddened him.

“Why didn’t you reach out to us, Jack?”

76 took a few seconds to consider his words.

“I didn’t know who I could trust.”

Reinhardt let out a disbelieving huff, and Soldier: 76 could hear the thinly veiled hurt.

“You could trust _me_. I wasn’t even a part of Overwatch by then.”

Another second to consider.

“I know. But I needed to stay hidden. Recruiting you would raise suspicion."

At this, he looked down.

"And put you in the line of fire.”

Reinhardt opted not to answer, but stepped closer, aware of the man tensing up. Especially when his hand came to hover by his face, almost touching his mask.

“May I?”

Soldier: 76′s shoulders slumped. Reinhardt could sense that he had dreaded this moment.

“...let me.”

The clasp was unfastened, and he gently lowered the mask from covering his face to rest in his hands. He almost looked nervous.  
Reinhardt smiled, and gently touched his cheek to bring his face back up, brushing it with his thumb.

“Just as handsome as you used to be. A bit more weathered perhaps, but who am I to talk?”

The slight smile brought on Jack’s lips warmed his gut.

Reinhardt’s thumb went further, brushing against his lower lip. Jack looked hesitant but didn’t protest further.  
Neither did he when Reinhardt slowly leaned closer, with each inch looking for a sign to stop that did not appear.  
Their lips touched, and with it came a sense of familiarity, a feeling of calm and homeliness neither of them had felt in a long time. Not since the last time they were together.  
The kiss didn’t deepen much, but they both lingered.  
It was ultimately eased out of by Jack’s hand on his chest, weakly trying to put some distance between them.

“Reinhardt... you shouldn’t. I’m a different man than the one you knew.”

Thinking of the care Soldier: 76 had shown his teammates on the missions they’ve been together on, and the way his shoulders relaxed in silent relief when a flanker returned to their formation unscathed, Reinhardt huffed and smiled.

“No you aren’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted ficlet. Second language speaker, so if something needs improvement please let me know.  
> Also on tumblr: http://dilsency.tumblr.com/post/147055817693/overdads-ficlet


End file.
